


made okakue

by AdmiralHerondale



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralHerondale/pseuds/AdmiralHerondale
Summary: kuri no lieksc





	1. Chapter 1

Hou0uin i luff u sed kristina seave me fro m the s tormm it spooks

I lurve u 2 asistent com to me and i’l protec u

Kuri goes 2 okaren

They do the kiss

They has secks™

Tey have bubbies wich r loud kuri no liek  
Te y run away 2 spain

Mayuri look after babehs  
She cosple tem as pokemans

Evr1 live happy after


	2. cum again kidz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tey do te closet sceicce

KURI LI ON HER BAK  
LEGGO R WIDE  
OKABAE INSART USB  
MOAR KURO SEZ  
KOABE MOAWNS  
HE LIEKS  
KURSU SCREMS HO1UIN  
I AM GOINNA CUMMY  
OKARED SEZ  
I AM 2  
THEY CUMS 2GEVA  
I LUF U  
I LIC U 2  
TEN TEY HEZ BEBBEHAZ  
CUMING SOON: SECKS™ IN SPAINE


	3. chapter da thurd bois: MAYOYOOI STRIKES BAC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

'kristina" okabe saez  
'yeet' she replis  
okerb a smorchss her "i lyv uu bby"  
"ty iily 3"

ten they do more of da kissies

okabae is takeing of her labcaot for da SECKS

but  
then

 

DISAS TER

MA YRUOI APPREARS

"OKERAEBE 

KURIAISUATINA-CHAN"

"hai"

 

"I HAVE TE KIDDIES"

"o fucc"

 

"TAEK THEM BAC"

 

"NEVA"

 

"U LEAF ME NO CHOYCE"

mayaoi pokes da baby kurisukabe and it CRI

DUNDUNDUN

 

"STOP DAT MACARONI

KURI CANNOT HEDLE"

 

kuri, in the crner: reeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"YOU SEE BAKA"

 

mayuroi throws da babau @ okabebi an runs

coming soon

parenting with these l oSRS


End file.
